Exodus
|Value = $60 |Level = 16 |Hardpoint = Heavy |Img = |WeaponLevel = 1 |Icn1 = Explosive |Damage = 1,670 per rocket |Icn2 = Manual |Range = 300m |Icn3 = Volley |Reload = Per rocket: 1.1 seconds Full: 22 seconds |Icn4 = FWR |Capacity = Clip: 20 rockets Burst: 24 rockets |Icn5 = AOE |Unload = Clip: 4 seconds Burst: 4.8 seconds }} Introduction The Exodus is a close-range (up to 300 meters) heavy rocket weapon. Strategy This close-range rocket launcher is essentially a heavy version of the medium Orkan and light Pinata. The Exodus has a range of 300 meters and deals splash damage, which allows it to bypass physical shields. It is more similar to the Orkan than it is to the Pinata, due to both the Exodus and Orkan have a burst of about 5 seconds, and an almost identical reload time (22 seconds for Exodus, and 23 seconds for Orkan). Due to its rapid-fire nature, this weapon is unsuited to prolonged battles where teams exchange fire over a long period of time. Instead, like the Orkan, it relies on overwhelming enemy robots and destroying them as quickly as possible before they can retaliate. With this in mind, it should be used on robots suited to ambushing using hit-and-run tactics. It could also be mounted on high durability robots to get the most out of this weapon. Two Exoduses can inflict damage almost as powerful as a standard 'Death Button' (2x Orkan and 2x Pinata). Even using one in combination with a pair of Orkans can out perform many of the strongest brawlers in the game. This weapon has one particularly glaring weakness; it does not perform well against robots with high mobility, such as robots with the Dash or Jump abilities. A possible way to alleviate this issue is to pair the Exodus with lock-down weapons, such as Halos or Coronas, or by utilizing the Lock-Down Ammo module. Another issue is the weapon Glacier. While Exodus does more damage than it, the moment Glacier was released its Freeze affect cast Exodus in the shadows. If you ever encounter a robot identical to yours except it uses Rimes, Cryos and Glaciers instead of the Exoduses, Orkans and Pinatas on your robot, it might be a wise decision to run. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1670 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-02-damage = 1830 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 2010 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-04-damage = 2210 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-05-damage = 2420 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-06-damage = 2670 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-07-damage = 2930 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-08-damage = 3210 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 3530 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-10-damage = 3880 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 4270 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |level-12-damage = 4690 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 24 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 4690 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 4776 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 4862 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 4948 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 5034 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 5120 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 5206 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 5292 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 5378 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 5464 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 5550 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 5636 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 24 rockets) Update History Poll Trivia *The Exodus currently has the highest cycle damage of all rocket weapons in the game. *Exodus is a mass departure of people, this may mean that the name comes from the amount of rockets fired from the weapon. *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. Navigation